


It’s Alright

by King_of_Dorne



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Dorne/pseuds/King_of_Dorne
Summary: We’ll get through this...





	It’s Alright

Guys words simply cannot express the frustration and anger I’m feeling right now as I’m sure many of you are currently feeling right now. In my mind Game of Thrones has officially had the worst ending in television and film history of all time. Being brutally honest, we all kinda suspected Jonerys wouldn’t have a happy ending in Thrones, just too good to be true, but none of us wanted THAT conclusion. It actually sickens me to my damn stomach how D&D could do this to Daenerys, she deserved so much more and I cannot even fathom the emotions poor Emilia Clarke was going through when she found out. But listen, I know it’s hard to accept, but it’s the way things are. All I can say is do not let what’s happened tarnish this amazing fandom. People who love Jon and Dany can always find something special here, it’s only a TV show completely fiction as are the characters, but that doesn’t mean we can’t think of them in the way we want to think of them. The talent and passion that is involved in this fandom is simply too incredible to forget about, so I urge us all, as far as we’re concerned. FUCK THE SHOW. FUCK THE OTHER CHARACTERS. AND ESPECIALLY FUCK D&D. But Jonerys will always live on here for all those who wish to experience the beauty that could have been and will be in the stories written here. 

 

Sorry if I sound corny, but just had to get this out of my system.

 

As for GoT.

 

Remember the show for what it was, not what it turned into.


End file.
